The Wedding
by chilled monkey
Summary: Hareluya II Boy fanfic. Okamoto and Yamana are getting married.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the manga/anime series Hareluya II Boy or any of its characters. This story is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from it.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place after the series end. I was inspired to write it after attending a friend's wedding.

I honestly did not intend for each of my Hareluya II Boy fanfics to start with the name of each of the main characters (Hibino, Ichijou, Yamana and Okamoto). The first two were entirely unintentional, the third I did do deliberately, having noticed what happened with the first two and this one was also unintended. Perhaps a higher power guides me as I write.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Okamoto Kiyoushiro took slow, deep breaths as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror before him. He had not been this nervous in his life, not even when he had first gone to France to pursue his dream of becoming an artist.

_Its hard to believe that was seven years ago_ he thought.

He knew that he could never have achieved his dream without the unwavering support of one special person, his best friend and the woman of his dreams, the woman he was about to marry, Yamana Michiru.

He smiled as he remembered how he had gradually realized how strong his feelings for her truly were. As soon as he was able he had returned to Japan. She had met him at the airport with a radiant smile that brought hope to his heart. Not long after that he had confessed that he was in love with her and to his overwhelming joy she had replied that she loved him too.

His smile broadened as his thoughts turned to the day he had asked her to marry him.

* * *

_ It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in the park where Okamoto and Yamana sat together enjoying a picnic. Her hair shone brightly in the sunlight, as did the silver necklace she wore._

_ Okamoto pretended to study a nearby cluster of flowers as he tried to gather the courage needed to ask her a very important question. After a moment he was finally able to speak._

_"Michiru, you know I care about you very much right?" he asked. _

_She nodded. "Yes I do. I care very much about you too!" she replied. _

_Okamoto smiled. "Would you please stand up?"_

_ She looked a little puzzled by his request but did as he asked. He also stood up while slowly reaching into his back pocket._

_ "Michiru… there's something I want to say…"_

_ His voice trailed off for a moment. She was about to reply but before she could he found his voice again and resumed speaking._

_ "I just want to say…" As he spoke he took out a small black box. Yamana felt her heartbeat quicken as he knelt before her._

_ "Yamana Michiru, you would make me the happiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife" he said with heartfelt sincerity._

_ Her eyes began to tear up as a smile of utter joy appeared on her lovely face. "Yes of course I'll marry you" she exclaimed._

_ He returned her smile as he stood up and they kissed lovingly._

* * *

His thoughts returned to the present as the door behind him opened and he turned to see Makoto Ichijou enter. "Nervous Okamoto?" he asked sympathetically.

"No" he replied immediately. He smiled sheepishly as he added, "yes, I'm a little nervous. Okay, more than a little. I just want this day to be perfect for Michiru."

Ichijou chuckled. "Don't worry, it will be. I just came to tell you everything is ready and before you ask, yes Hibino does have the rings."

He smiled. "Thanks Ichijou-san. I'll be out in just a moment."

"See you in bit then" he said as he left the room.

Okamoto took a few minutes to fully compose himself and then headed out to the main part of the church. Sitting in the seats were many of his old friends. Kazama Yuusaku and his long-time girlfriend Sukeban Shouko both gave him encouraging smiles as did Amamiya, Shiina and many others. Even Momiyama Shouzou, having finally admitted that Okamoto and Yamana belonged together, gave him a thumb's up.

The best man, Hibino Hareluya stood by his father, the priest. Okamoto walked up and stood by Hibino.

"Not getting cold feet are you Kiyoushiro?" he asked.

"Not a chance" he replied firmly. "Proposing to Michiru was the best thing I ever did."

"Good, because if you ran off and broke her heart, Ichijou and I would break every bone in your body."

Okamoto smiled. "I know you would Hibino-san, but you know I'd never hurt her."

"Yeah I know."

The music started as the doors in the back opened and the procession walked in. Without realizing it Okamoto held his breath until he saw his bride enter the hall besides her father.

Yamana wore a strapless and sleeveless white dress that fitted her slender figure perfectly. A silver tiara she'd made herself shone brightly on her head and a white veil covered the back of her head. All in all she looked like a princess from a fairy tale.

His eyes stayed fixed on her as she walked up and stood next to him. They held hands as the ceremony went on.

Without prompting, Hibino handed him the rings. He placed one on her finger and she put the other on his. The rings were made of gleaming silver. They were actually Yamana's own design, part of the many immensely successful lines she had created since she had started her own business as a silver jewellery designer.

The ceremony proceeded and after a few minutes that felt like hours the priest asked Yamana and Okamoto to join hands.

"Do you, Okamoto Kiyoushiro, take Yamana Michiru to be your wife?"

"I do" he replied without hesitation.

The priest turned to Yamana 'And do you, Yamana Michiru, take Okamoto Kiyoushiro to be your husband?'

"I do" she answered with a radiant smile.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. The church filled with applause as they walked back down the isle and out the door, as husband and wife. Neither of them had ever been happier in their lives.

* * *

Later at the reception everyone had an amazing time. Amamiya acted as a DJ and did a superb job. Hibino took time out from the buffet to have a friendly dance with Yamana, as did Ichijou. Okamoto had dances with Ibu, Shouko and a few others.

As a slow song came on, Okamoto and Yamana put their arms around each other and began to dance.

"I love you Michiru" he said warmly.

She smiled, making his heart soar. "I love you too Kiyoushiro."

Their lips came together in a gentle, loving kiss that seemed to perfectly encapsulate their feelings for each other.


End file.
